


普通男孩的挨打套路（九）

by htyaya



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 打屁股
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htyaya/pseuds/htyaya
Summary: 偷钱挨打
Relationships: 父子
Kudos: 6





	普通男孩的挨打套路（九）

九 不翼而飞

老婆的大学同学也是她的好闺蜜从别的城市过来玩儿，作为东道主的我们自然少不了招待一番。我开着车带着他们转了一天之后回到了本市，我早早的就在我们这里最好的酒店里给他们订了房间，也在这家酒店的餐厅里定了一个包间款待他们。

我安顿了他们之后，打算开车去接小奇，我刚出门就接到这小子的电话，说他晚上不回家吃饭了，和王盟在一起出去吃。这小子最近表现不错，刚刚结束的月考一下子考到了第五名，连他们班主任在家长会上都当着大家的面夸他了，作为他的父亲，儿子能够取得这样的进步，我也跟着增光不少，受到了不少家长的恭维。

上次家长会结束之后，老王拉着我专门吃了顿饭，我俩也是好久没见了，自从上次从他家回来也就是通了几次电话，我俩对孩子的教育也做了一些探讨，不过王盟的成绩依旧不是很理想，但是总体上还是有进步的，因此这次老王也没怎么收拾他。

老王依旧非常的热情，今天的这个酒店也是老王帮忙安排的，听到小奇说他和王盟在一起，我也就没怎么在意，想到早上这小子脸色有些不大好，于是在电话里问了几句，没想打没等我说完呢，这小子就挂了，真是儿大不由爷啊。

餐桌上我们两家聊得很高兴，老婆和闺蜜几年没见了，她们聊了一天也不觉得累，我和她同学的老公也插不上什么嘴，只好在一旁聊我们自己的。她老公是大学老师，为人非常文雅，和我这个工薪阶层的人一看就不是一个档次，虽然我平时在同事面前也算高材生一个，但是和他比起来就要粗俗一些了。

由于我要开车，她老公也不是啥爱喝酒人的，因此我俩就都没喝酒。可是不喝酒也没啥事情做，为了缓解尴尬，我只好不断地找话题聊天，最后聊到孩子教育的问题，我俩才算是有了共同的话题。让我没想到的是，这个看起来文质彬彬的男人，在孩子教育方面竟然是一个狼爸，对孩子的管教非常严格。不过和人家孩子比起来，我们家小奇就差得远了，想来想去也就长得比他家孩子好一些，这也算是我的功劳一件吧，因为小奇长得更像我一些。

从这个狼爸的口中得知，在他们家体罚根本不是啥事儿，他有两个儿子，大的已经上高中了，小的明年小学毕业，俩孩子的屁股没少被他揍，听到他说这个我也有了兴趣，因为我也算是这一年多才开始对小奇进行体罚的，从他那儿我也学到了不少的方法， 比如动手的时候一定要冷静，切记盲目的打孩子，但是一定要狠，绝不能心软。

当他听到我也打孩子的时候，他主动的和我握了握手，表示我这样做没问题，有了他的支持，我想起平时老婆对我的反对，如今心里也算有了底气，人家大学老师都是这样教育孩子的，我这样教育也肯定没问题。

一顿饭吃下来已经是晚上十一点了，想到他们玩儿了一天一定很累了，我借机去上厕所然后来到了前台，这顿饭算下来的确花了不少钱，不过好在有老王的会员卡，帮我省了不少，我拿出我的银行卡，一阵密码输入之后，前台的小姑娘微笑的看着我说道，“不好意思，先生，您卡上的余额不足……”

她这话一说完我一下子就愣了，这个卡上按照我的记忆至少还有个5000多块钱，怎么可能不够呢，我拿出钱包翻了半天发现自己身上的现金根本不够，一下子尴尬了起来，我想要进去找老婆拿钱，又想起来老婆和我出来的时候根本不会带钱的，我窘迫的脸上瞬间冒了汗，不知道该怎么办才好。

这时候小姑娘说道，“先生这样吧，王总的会员卡还有钱，要不你先用他卡结账？回头您再还给他就完了。”

我想了想也只能这样了，只好先结账拿好单子回头再打电话通知老王，结完账之后我回到了包间，看到老婆他们也都聊得差不多了，彼此互相道别之后我们开车往回走。路上的时候我有些不太高兴的埋怨道，“今天弄得这个尴尬，去结账了才发现卡里没钱了，你下回取钱的话和我说一声，差点儿当着你同学的面儿出丑，要不是老王的会员卡，就丢人了。”

老婆不明所以的“啊？”了一声说道，“我没从你卡里取钱啊，我最近身上零花钱够啊，你是不是记错了……”

她这一说我一下子也蒙了，连忙说道，“那钱哪儿去了，我也没取啊，里面五千多呢，今天结账的几百块钱都不够，你真没取啊？”

老婆有些不高兴的说道，“我要是取钱了还能不说一声，再说了，你的银行卡一直在你钱包里，我动都没动……”

我把车开到路边，停下来说道，“不对，这事儿有点儿怪啊，你没取我也没取，那这钱哪儿去了？”

老婆也纳闷儿的说道，“这卡的密码除了你我知道，别人也不知道啊？”

我一下子想到了什么，“不对，还有一个人知道，臭小子知道，前几天他交钱我身上没钱，让他下去取的，这钱被他拿走了？”

老婆连忙打断我道，“你可别乱冤枉孩子，小奇从小到大都没偷拿过钱，给他整钱买了零食之后他都一份不差的给咱拿回来，他咋能拿钱呢？”

我哼了一声说道，“说不上，这孩子今天早上脸色就不大好，我还以为他生病了呢，看来是他心里有鬼，回家我好好审审他。”

接下来开车一直到家我都没有说话，媳妇儿知道我生着气呢，也没吭声，一个劲儿的摆弄手机，把车停好之后，在进家门之前我和媳妇儿说道，“一会儿进去之后，你别拦着我，这事儿我必须给他个教训。”

媳妇儿点点头，见她不反对，我便狠心下心来，深吸一口气打开门，客厅的灯亮着，屋子里很安静，以往这个时候臭小子可能还在看电视呢，今天看来很听话呀。我也不着急这一时半会儿，和媳妇儿收拾洗漱完了之后，我让她进屋子里等着去，走到臭小子的屋门口，敲了敲门，“小奇，睡了吗？爸问你点事儿。”

里面传来了低低的回答，“爸，您进来吧，我没锁门……”

我打开门之后，眼前的景象倒是让我惊讶了，臭小子跪在书桌前的凳子上，身上只留了以意见小背心和内裤，弯着腰撅着屁股正在写着什么。

我走进来刚准备问他，臭小子却直接下了凳子，跪在我的脚下，伸出手抓着我的衣摆，小声的说道，“爸，我知道错了……您罚我吧！”

我一下子想起来老婆在车上不断地摆弄手机，看来这是给他通风报信了啊，一时间我倒有些不知道怎么办才好了，心里原有的审问计划都打乱了，我并未给他好脸色，而是一屁股坐到凳子上，翘起二郎腿，从睡衣兜里掏出来一根烟慢慢的点上，深吸了一口，一团烟雾从我嘴里徐徐而出，我叹口气说道，“我先不打你，我想听你说实话……”

小奇楞了一下，身子一抖，朝我身边跪着挪了几步，然后小声的说道“我早上从你的钱包里拿了您的卡，取了五千块钱……我知道错了。”

我继续冷冰冰的问道，“为什么取钱，花哪儿去了？”

小奇没吭声，我用手一拍桌子，发出砰的一声，吓了这小子一跳，我紧皱眉头问道，“肖正奇，你不打算说实话是吗？”

小奇连忙摇头说道，“爸，我没有，我只是不知道怎么说，我取了五千，但是没有都用，就用了一千五，其余的我都拿回来了，就在那个信封里头……”我看了一眼他的桌子上的信封，随手拿起来捏了捏，看厚度这小子没骗我，我没出声，臭小子只好继续往下说。

“我用这钱请人吃了顿饭，我怕您不同意，所以就自作主张的偷偷取了钱，爸我知道错了，我真的知道错了，您打我吧，您怎么打我都行。我都准备好了！”

我又瞥了一眼床上，赫然的摆放着我从国外带回来的几样工具，板子，藤条和牛皮带，再看到他只穿了一件小背心和内裤，这小子是做好了挨打的打算，我随手抄起牛皮带，用手指了指床边说道，“趴到床边上，裤衩儿脱了，把腚瓣儿撅高，你不是想挨揍吗，我就满足你！”

小奇慌张的“啊”了一声，然后就乖乖的脱下了内裤，圆翘的屁股蛋儿立刻袒露在空气里，两腿大腿修长匀称，这孩子的身体越来越成熟了，比起去年来要结实了很多。他弯下腰，肚子帖子床边，上半身伏在床上，下半身半跪半撅着，屁股翘的老高，等候着我的惩罚。

我随手拿起牛皮带，将他卷在手上，调整了一下长度，然后抡起皮带狠狠的抽在他的臀峰上，“啪！”

臭小子没想到我第一下就会这么用力，嘴里头立刻发出一声惨叫，“啊！”，我又狠狠的抽了一下，这下子他有了心理准备，倒是没敢喊那么大声了，我冷哼道，“说，去哪儿吃的饭，多少个人，都有谁，吃的什么菜？”

臭小子一下子发蒙了，我不给他用心思考的机会，继续用皮带狠狠地抽着他的屁股，啪！啪！啪！

一口气抽了四五下，这几下抽的毫无章法，凌乱的红痕布满了他的两瓣儿屁股，我伸出手狠狠的捏住他的臀肉，有些发狠的说道，“肖正奇，你要是不打算说实话，我今天就抽烂的你的腚儿，到现在我问你去哪儿吃的，和谁吃的，吃的什么，你一句话都说不上来，你还跟我说你把钱拿去请客了！吃了一千五你取了五千，你骗鬼呢！”

臭小子半晌不吭声，显然我的猜测是对的，我更加的火冒三丈，没想到这孩子到现在还在撒谎，摆出一副认打认罚的样子，就想这样糊弄过去。我拿起皮带，又狠狠的抽了几下，知道他的臀部都红了才停下来。臭小子将头埋进手臂里，发出呜呜的声音，我将皮带丢到一旁，伸出手重新捏着他的臀肉，这种带来的钝痛要比皮带抽上去还要难忍，这也是和老婆同学的老公学的，我的拇指和食指狠狠的捏住他的臀肉，手臂轻轻转动，将他屁股的肉拧了一圈儿，疼的这小子直哆嗦，一个劲儿的晃动屁股，我腾出另一只手揉着他的另一瓣儿屁股蛋子，“说实话！”

这小子似乎是真的疼的受不了了，一个劲儿的叫唤，外面传来了他妈妈的声音，“差不多得了，你别打坏了！”

我冷哼道，“你如果在这样叫唤，我就让你妈进来看看你的样子，因为撒谎被打了，还有脸嚎吗？”

似乎听到了我的话，他不在嚎叫，而是强忍着疼，身子在发抖，我看了有些不忍心，变停下手来说道，“你是真打算这个事儿不说实话了吗？肖正奇，我对你太失望了！”

我停下手，拉着他的胳膊让起来，他费劲的爬起来伸出手揉着屁股，重新跪倒我的面前，我拿起信封说道，“到底是什么事情让你不敢对我实话，你在外面闯了什么祸了能让你宁愿挨打还要继续撒谎，既然你认为我作为你的父亲不值得你信任，我不再逼你，我自己去问，我到你的学校去找你的老师和同学问清楚，我就不信我问不到到底发生了什么。”

小奇听到我的话明显害怕了，他双膝向我挪了几下，拉着我的手抬起头说道，“爸……我没闯祸，这钱不是我自己用了，爸，我知道错了，我信任你，我就是一时间害怕不敢告诉你实情……”

他这样一说我明白了，这小子是为别人挡刀呢，我脑子里转了一圈，“是王盟闯祸了？”

他有些吃惊我一下子就猜出来了，最后只好点了点头，我叹口气说道，“你这孩子，王盟出了事儿你帮他瞒着就是在害他啊，你这是害人害己啊。到底啥事儿？”

小奇说道，“他……他和别人打架，把人打伤了，王伯伯这几天不在家，他也不敢和王伯伯说，所以我们才帮他想办法……爸，我们已经解决了，这事儿你千万别告诉王伯伯。”

我无奈的看着他说道，“就这个事儿，王伯伯不在家你们可以找我，你们怕王伯伯揍他，就不怕自己挨揍吗？你起来吧，这事儿既然我知道了我就不能装作不知道，我和你王伯伯商量一下，你们俩这顿打都跑不了。”

小奇继续和我哀求着，我站起身板着脸说道，“你偷钱的事儿，撒谎的事儿，到时候咱们一并算总账，你这几天给我消停点儿，好好学习，眼瞅就要中考了，你还不消停，我看你真是欠收拾！”我不顾小奇身后的哀求，径直除了他的卧室。


End file.
